


You'd Better Watch Out

by My_King_And_Your_Lionheart



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Because of Reasons, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Familial bonding, Fluff, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Proposals, Snowball Fight, Team as Family, Wally West is Alive, Wedding, Young Justice Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart/pseuds/My_King_And_Your_Lionheart
Summary: This is pure, unadulterated snowball fight fluff. You've been warned.Part Two is not snowball fluff but hell man it's still pretty cute





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocksCanFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocksCanFly/gifts).



> This was a lot of fun to write, and I hope you like it Rocks! Merry Christmas everybody!!
> 
> As per usual, no beta, so any mistakes, please let me know!

A small fact about not known to the public about the League was that they owned a private building in upstate New York that they only visited once a year, in the days between Christmas and New Years. Another not well known fact was that any blizzards taking place in those days around that area were almost always caused by Red Tornado and Aquaman working together. It had been years since the duo had perfected the perfect recipe for packing snow, but this was the first time the Team had been invited.

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? _Are we there yet? Arewethereyet?Arewethereyetarewethereyetarewethereyetarewe-_ ow!” Wally’s speed-talk was interrupted by Artemis punching him in the arm. Rubbing the area, he stuck his tongue out at her. “Okay, I get it, but are we?” Dinah spoke from where she was driving the van.

“Wally, we’re fifteen minutes away. And don’t even think about running, you know the rules for this weekend.” Wally slouched lower in his chair, his torso almost on the seat.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, no powers. Especially during the snowball fight. Because non-meta’s could get hurt, blah blah blah.” Dick laughed from his perch in the passenger seat. At first, Roy had been uncertain about about the younger teen not pulling something from his belt to put inside a snowball, but his fears had been eased when Black Canary had pulled the utility belt right from Batman’s waist, with a short, “No powers, and no tech.”

* * *

By the time they got to the mansion and everyone had dressed in their warmest gear, been magically insulated and waterproofed by Zatanna, Red Tornado and Aquaman had made almost a foot of soft, fluffy snow. Teams were picked efficiently, assuring an even dispersal of metas and non, Superman looking sternly at a choice few members, citing it as protection against ‘accidental power usage’.

Fervently happy that he was on the same team as the Bat, Roy aimed one of Kaldur’s snowballs at Ollie’s head, hitting his adoptive father in the arm, and received a face full of snow in return. Aquaman’s laughter echoed through the area, Kaldur’s face split with a smile, both Atlanteans covered in what looked like icicles, a clear violation of the golden rule of the weekend. That had been an additional clause suggested by Nightwing, so no team was stacked with superpowered pairs, or with, as he put it, “the most in sync duo this world has ever seen”, in reference to himself and his mentor. So Roy had the perfect excuse to throw some snow at Ollie with all the precision of an archer, but it also let the mentors kid around with their proteges like Roy knew only a select few of them actually did.

The Christmas spirit must have infected some members, despite them not being of the surface world, because Superman had thrown a gigantic ball of snow at Superboy, who had retaliated with his own truckload, both Kryptonians laughing all the while, while M’gann had danced around J’onn’s many armed throws, returning her own volleys wildly. Even Icon had gotten down and dirty with Rocket, the two of them shoving snow into each other’s faces like children.

Roy wasn’t sure if the Leaguers actually got tired after the second hour of melee, or if they were eager to go inside and have a couple of drinks, but they left the Team outside to keep throwing snow at each other with the occasional power sneak attack. Roy was pretty sure that snow didn’t levitate like that, anyway, nor make themselves into perfectly spherical, densely packed snowballs. When Roy ducked out of his team’s fort to nail Superboy in the back of the head, he had to dodge a blur of yellow streaking past him, but didn’t have the reflexes to avoid the wall of snow that rushed towards him, Zatanna’s backwards language hanging in the air.

Shaking the snow out of his hair, Roy ducked back into the circle of clear ice Kaldur had constructed when Superman’s back was turned, Raquel’s grin welcoming him back in. 

“An archer’s aim, perhaps?” Kaldur’s smile was small but there as he handed a perfectly formed snowball to Roy. The redhead smirked, grabbed the snowball out of his boyfriend’s hand, and lined up the shot. Raquel laughed when Wally squawked, the sound of a target hit.

The blatant use of powers halted whenever a member of the League poked their head out of the balcony windows to see if the Team wanted to come in for hot coco. After muffled sniggering and shouted promises of “Later!”, the senior members would leave them to their icy battlefield. Sometimes Batman would loiter around the balcony, occasionally remarking that a throw of Wally’s looked particularly fast, or Kaldur’s rather hard. This led to a moment that would go down in League history, Kaldur replying to Batman with a deadpan, 

“Apologies, but as Kid has previously put it: I seem to be ‘so ripped it’s unfair’.” Wally’s head poked up from behind the snow fort his team had built.

“And I stand by that statement!” He made a move to dash over the Batman, but slipped five feet from the stairs, sprawling out over the ice like a baby deer. Whatever anyone was expecting to happen after that, it definitely wasn’t for Batman to laugh - Roy swears he saw actual teeth!- shake his head and go back inside. 

At some point Hal must have gotten the outside speakers to work, because after a deafening moment of static that made Superbly slap his hands to his ears, play resumed to the rhythmic baritone of Bruce Springsteen telling them to be good for goodness’s sake. Roy couldn’t help but sing along, and he let out a loud whistle when the opening bars for “All I Want For Christmas is You” started. 

Dick smashed snow into Artemis’s face to the tune of “Jingle Bell Rock”, and Raquel ambushed Zatanna as “Santa Baby” began. Roy had the spare thought that he’d never be able to walk thorough Macy’s at Christmastime again without remembering this;he couldn’t find it in himself to be anything other than breathlessly happy, the kind he hasn’t been since before the heroine, before the hell that descended on them when the Reach did. He knows that he’ll hold this snowball fight in his heart, right next to Lian’s first words, first steps, the day he got Kaldur back from the bottom of the ocean, right beside all his precious memories.

* * *

Eventually even Kaldur’s biological resistance to the cold failed, leaving various fingers frozen and noses numb. Roy knew he'd be sporting some harsh bruising the next day, but couldn't bring himself to be particularly bothered with anything past tonight, with his daughter giggling in Kaldur’s arms, the other man’s shoulder pressed against his, and the rest of his family all around him with rosy cheeks and loose laughter. The hot chocolate in his hands was Dinah’s old recipe, spiked with whatever Ollie had in his flask this time, an old throwback to when he still lived in his mentor’s mansion. Flash was telling a story on the far side of the room, his hands moving fast enough to blur. Wonder Woman laughed at whatever the ending was, Aquaman’s chuckling joining in after a moment. Even Batman seemed relaxed, or as relaxed as he could seem with Superman leaning on him like that, anyway. M’gann is in the kitchen, Connor watching his girlfriend to make sure the cookies don’t burn when she goes to change the CD in the player.

Roy took another sip of his hot chocolate and settled further into Kaldur’s side, humming softly along to the Trans Siberian Orchestra. There was still food to be eaten, songs to be sung, and drunken stories to listen to, but at the moment, Roy fingered the ring box in his pocket and thought, _Tonight_.


	2. why did you get him a ring, roy, he has webbing between his fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy fingered the ring box in his pocket and thought, Tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for these idiots to do some mushy in love stuff. This was fun to write. Here you go ShadeCrawler!
> 
> (I have no idea how weddings or proposals work outside of the movie princess bride so at least i didn't do that)
> 
> Not beta'd, so any mistakes, please let me know!!! Enjoy!

The evening was winding down slowly, alcohol flowing, the fire (Roy’s pretty sure he saw Superman use his heat vision on it when it started to die) still crackling in the hearth. Roy has migrated into the kitchen to get food, and Kaldur had joined him a short time later. Roy greeted him with a soft kiss to his cheek.

 

“Where’d Lian go?” It was no secret Roy’s daughter had a favorite caretaker in Kaldur, and she generally didn’t like parting from him.

 

“Artemis was making a gingerbread house. That seemed more tempting to her than fish for dinner.” Roy laughed at his daughter’s antics, then pulled a plate form the cupboard for his boyfriend, the china cool in his clammy hands. “Roy, love, are you alright? You are shaking.” And so his hands were, the plate clinking sharply on the granite countertop when he put it down.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good. I’m fine.” Kaldur put a hand on top of Roy’s where it was still shaking on the countertop. Roy swallowed, his mouth suddenly extremely dry. How the hell was he supposed to do this?

 

“Roy, please. You are worrying me.” Roy swallowed again, his throat clicking. _Screw it_ , he thought, and dropped to one knees, his hand still clasped gently with Kaldur’s.

 

“Kaldur… I, uh, I just-” Roy dropped Kaldur’s hand to run both his hands through his hair, scratching against his scalp in a panic. “I really wanna do this right, but when have I ever done anything right with you, you know?” Roy chuckled to himself, and went to reach into his pocket.

 

“Roy, what are you doing?” Kaldur sounded extremely confused, and Roy felt a little bad. He had no clue how Atlantean proposals were supposed to go, and this probably wasn’t it. He hadn’t trusted Aquaman enough to ask him without the Leaguer blabbing and spilling the secret to everybody he knew. Aquaman was terrible at keeping secrets that made him happy.

 

“I need to ask you a question. A really important question.” Roy pulled the box from his pocket, his hands shaking worse than they previously had been. “Would you do me the incredible honor…” Roy opened the box, the silver ring sitting inside shining faintly. Roy cleared his throat. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

 

“Roy, I-” Kaldur’s eyes were darting back and forth between the ring and Roy, and the archer felt his heart sink into his stomach. Kaldur was going to say no. Of course he was, why would he want to marry Roy?

 

“It’s fine, you don’t want to, just forget I asked.” Roy made to put the box away, but Kaldur grabbed his hands, pulling Roy to stand with him.

 

“Roy, I would consider it a privilege to marry you. I apologize for making it seem like anything else.” Roy’s brain was having trouble catching up to the change of events.

 

“So that’s a yes?” Kaldur laughed, his teeth gleaming and eyes looking suspiciously bright.

 

“Yes, Roy, my beloved, I am saying yes.” Roy threw his arms around Kaldur in a hug, squeezing the other man. He felt Kaldur’s arms circle his waist and hold just as tightly. Roy pulled back slightly to kiss Kaldur square on the mouth, his smile only getting in the way a little bit.

 

“Guess we should tell the others?” Roy asked as he pulled away from Kaldur, his arms still hanging loosely from Kaldur’s shoulders. Kaldur’s smile was the most brilliant thing he’d ever seen.

 

“I believe that is the custom, yes.” Roy let go of Kaldur, taking the ring from the box.

 

“I know you can’t really wear it, but I have a chain for it. So you can still wear it, but around your neck. People do that, right?” Roy was still breathless, reeling from the adrenaline.

 

“In my village, when people are betrothed, they wear cuffs around their wrists. Only one for an engagement, then two: one on each wrist for a matrimony.” Kaldur ran his fingers over the smooth metal. “Perhaps we may ask Zatanna to fashion this into a cuff.”

 

When they reenter the lounge to tell everyone the news, there is a boisterous congratulations given by a probably not totally sober Oliver Queen, and Aquaman giving his wife a couple of golden tokens.

 

* * *

 

Almost a year later, Roy found himself in a small room off the grand ballroom of Ollie’s mansion. Roy pulled his tie loose for what seemed like the eighth time that day. In an instant, Artemis was in front of him, her gray eyes narrowed.

 

“Roy you need to calm down.” Her hands went to his throat and he felt the tie cinch tight again. “He is going to walk down that aisle, and you two are going to get married.” Her hands brushed imaginary lint from the lapels of his jacket and her hands stayed resting on his chest as she looked him in the eyes once more. “You will live happily ever after because if there’s one thing Fishsticks deserves, it’s happiness.” She put her hands on his shoulders and shook him gently, smiling. “So calm down. Take some deep breaths. I’d tell you to do some light stretching, but you might wrinkle the suit.” Roy had almost gotten his breathing under control when Ollie and M’gann walked through the door.

 

“We’re ready when you are, Roy.” At M’gann’s words, all of Roy’s calm went out the window.

 

“Deep breaths, Roy.” Artemis’s voice pierced through the static in Roy’s head and he tried his best to follow the instructions.

 

“Knew I made you my best woman for a reason.” Roy chuckled weakly as Artemis smiled at him. He lifted his hands and did a poor attempt as jazz hands. “Guess it’s showtime.” M’gann gave him a smile before floating back out the door. Artemis pulled her flowers out of the vase they had been resting in before positioning herself by the door. Ollie came up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Roy, I know I’m not actually your father, but-” Roy cut him off, because Oliver deserved to hear this, especially when the man was about to walk him down the aisle and give him away.

 

“Ollie, you were my dad in every way that counted. As a mentor, as a partner, as a role model. As someone who only ever wanted the best for me.” Roy felt water gathering in the corners of his eyes and felt like it was too early in the day for tears. “There’s no one else I’d rather have at my side for this.” Oliver laughed wetly, his free hand coming up to brush at his eyes.

 

“I’m honored, Roy. Now what do you say? The music is playing, your best woman is waiting for you to walk, and there’s a whole bunch of people out there happy to see you be happy. Are you ready?” It was Roy’s turn to laugh.

 

“Yeah. Yeah I am.” He looked over at Artemis, who nodded to him before walking out the door, her head held high and regal. With the door open, Roy could hear the music, a soft tune that Kaldur had wanted. He’d had it recorded in Shayeris, because this was the band that had played during his parents’ wedding, and he said the sound didn’t carry correctly unless it was played thousands of feet underwater.

 

Artemis was already standing to the right of Dinah, who’d gotten ordained online three days ago.  Roy began to walk down the carpeted walkway, glad Ollie had linked arms with him, otherwise Roy would have been sprinting down the aisle, instead of the leisurely walk Ollie forced him into.

 

Once they reached the end of the aisle, Ollie gave Roy a brief kiss on his forehead before letting go of him, and went to sit at the beginning row of chairs a couple steps away from the dais.

 

The music swelled to a crescendo before breaking softly, and the door at the other end of the hall opened, and Roy’s breath escaped from his lungs in a whoosh. Kaldur was beautiful. He was wearing dark Atlantean formal clothes, much flowier than the tux Roy had on, and had Sha’lain’a on his arm. The silver cuff around his wrist was freshly polished, and he was smiling. Artemis nudged him in the back and Roy remembered breathing was a thing he had to continue doing. He brushed away the tears that threatened to fall.

 

It seemed to take a lifetime for Kaldur to walk down the aisle to Roy, and when he bent at the waist for his mother to kiss his cheek, Roy stopped breathing again. This was really happening. Artemis poked him again, he’d really have to thank her later for keeping him alive. Kaldur took his place across from Roy, and he grabbed one of Roy’s hands in his. A small, distracted part of Roy thought about how cool Kaldur’s skin was on his, and how his palms must have been disgustingly sweaty. Dinah cleared her throat, and Roy looked at her.

 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two heroes in eternal partnership. Roy Harper,” Dinah met his gaze, and Roy took a deep breath. “Do you take Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in villainy and justice, in good times and bad, until death do you part?” Roy turned back to Kaldur and smiled.

 

“I do.” He squeezed Kaldur’s hand, and their eye contact broke when Dinah addressed Kaldur next.

 

“And do you, Kaldur’ahm of Shayeris, take Roy Harper to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in villainy and justice, in good times and bad, until death do you part?” Kaldur looked back at Roy, and took a deep breath before responding.

 

“I do.” Roy briefly wonders if he might start crying again, because this must be the best day of his life.

 

“Then, by the power vested in me by the internet, I pronounce you husband and husband, as long as you both shall live. You may now kiss each other.” As Roy leaned in to meet Kaldur halfway, Dinah let out an amused, “Keep it PG, boys.” Roy decided that since he was only getting married once, and he put one hand on Kaldur’s shoulder and one at his waist before he spun and dipped the other man, kissing him all the while. Between Kaldur’s gentle chuckling and his daughter’s high laughter, Roy’s pretty sure he heard Dick wolf whistle.

 

The rest of the night ends up as a giant blur in Roy’s memory, but he remembers a few small details. He remembers Kaldur’s smile when Roy mushed cake into his mouth, remembers holding his daughter between him and his husband as the three of them twirled slowly around the dance floor. Remembers their first dance as a married couple, Kaldur dipping him low and then pulling him back up, spinning Roy back into his arms. Another silver cuff is around Kaldur’s wrist, and Roy likes the sound of his wedding band scraping against the metal. Ollie comes up to them later as everyone else is stumbling out of the ballroom and into whatever room they’ve claimed for the night.

 

“The car is all ready for you love birds. Has the cans on the back and everything.” Ollie put his arm around Dinah’s waist and smiled at the newlyweds.

 

“What do you say, Mr. Harper?” Roy could die happy, being able to finally call Kaldur his husband. “Ready to get out of here?” Kaldur smiled and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck endings am I right? Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed, and a very merry Christmas, a jovially happy Hanukkah, and a hella great New Year!


End file.
